Memorandum
by syko4bosco aka A. Lalad
Summary: A small accident leads to complete pandemonium for Mulder and Scully


Memorandum  
By: Awesomo Fox aka A. Lalad  
Category: Humor/Angst  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Nuttin'  
Summary: An Invoice, Memory Loss, Mulder and Scully. It's all part  
of a day in the basement of the Hoover Building!  
Disclaimer: Dear Mr. Carter,  
I know your beautiful, intelligent characters are not  
mine, and they never were, and if I do make any money,   
(which I won't, I can gaurantee you) I'll send it to you.   
If you like my story and want to use it as a plot on the   
show, go ahead, but under one circumstance: I get David   
Duchovny for a day.   
Think about it, I swear it'll be worth it! ThanX  
Yours ALWAYZ, The Awesomo Fox  
Special Thanks To: CG, Nolls, Al, Heather, Melissa, Thanks for the   
support and suggestions guys! You're the bestest!  
Note: Hope you like this one better Mom!  
Feedback: muldersdoctor@cheerful.com  
#######  
Become Part of the Fox's Boxers and Socks Academy Today!  
  
#######  
  
Memorandum  
By: Awesomo Fox aka A. Lalad  
Monday, the 22nd of November  
~~  
"No! Mulder lookout!" She lunged forward to catch him, but she was too   
late.  
  
Obviously both of them hadn't noticed the small white FBI memo   
laying on the floor in time.  
  
Mulder placed his foot directly on it and-BOOM-he slipped and fell   
to the floor, head cracking lightly against the hard tile.   
His eyes fluttered closed and his body relaxed in an unconscious   
slumber.  
  
Nice one, Mulder! Scully thought and ran into the hall to find anyone   
who could help her out with Mulder.  
  
This is gonna be a hospital stay She realized as she returned back   
with Agent Harvey Murdock to the slip site. His eyes were too dialated   
and his pulse was racing and slowing in a bizarre pattern.  
  
Murdock picked up the phone and dialed for assistance as Scully picked   
up the memo Mulder had stepped on. She gazed at it dully not REALLY  
seeing it, then crumpled it up and tossed it to the wastebasket, not   
knowing or caring if they needed it. It hit the edge of the can and   
bounced off under the desk.   
  
Why were Monday's always such bad days?  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Monday, the 22nd of November  
~~  
"Since you're a medical doctor yourself, Agent Scully, I won't go into   
great details on your partner's condition. Basically, he bruised his   
cerebral cortex. That means that his short term memory is in total  
chaos right now, and he can not recall things that happened mere   
moments before. This shouldn't last too long, anywhere from a day or   
2 to possibly 2 weeks. It's hard to know for sure exactly when this   
will clear up. But he will be fine."  
  
"How long will he be here?" Scully asked the middle aged man in front   
of her. What was his name? Ah, Doctor Kaled Khader. That was it.  
  
"Well, we can discharge him tomorrow if we know he will have a safe   
place to be and someone to look after him."  
  
"That would be my place and me." Scully answered, knowing there was no  
other option she could or would want to give.  
  
"Well, then, lemme just wrap up some paper work, get him prepped and   
then you can have him. Good luck, he seems like a warrior to the   
nurses. Doesn't like shots, huh?"  
  
"Nope. Never has. Thanks Doctor. Can I see him?"  
  
"Yes, yes of course. Just this way."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Monday, the 22nd of November  
~~  
His face immediately brightened when she entered the room.  
  
"Hey, Scully! Have you come to get me outta this place?" He lifted   
his hand and tugged at his I.V. restlessly.  
  
"Yeah, it'll just take maybe an hour or so and then your coming home  
with me."  
  
He looked confused.   
  
"Why am I here anyways?" she could see him searching his mental files  
right through his eyes.  
  
"You fell and hit your head at work, and now you're having a little  
trouble remembering things."  
  
"Oh." He was silent.  
  
"So am I going home soon?"  
  
"Yeah, Mulder, remember? I just told you. You're coming home with me  
in maybe an hour or so."  
  
"Oh, really? Well, why am I coming home with you? Have you finally   
cracked, Agent Scully?" he said suductively. "I knew you couldn't  
resist my daring good looks and irresistible charm for long. Oh, how  
I've waited for this day!" He rubbed his hands together and gave her  
a giddy look.  
  
"No, Mulder, I haven't cracked and you're coming home with me because  
you're gonna need a little help when you get out of the hospital."  
  
"But why am I IN the hospital?" he questioned.   
  
"Because you had a little accident at work."  
  
"Oh. What did I do?"  
  
"You hit your head pretty hard."  
  
"Well, I feel fine now. Can I go home soon?" She looked at him in   
shock. She really didn't think it would be THIS bad.   
  
As she began to tell him again, a short portly nurse bustled in with a   
tray of meds. Her name tag read, "Linda Porger".   
  
She smiled at Scully then set the tray down on the nightstand next to   
the bed.   
  
"Hello, Fox. Who's your friend here?"  
  
He looked at her cautiously.   
  
"I don't believe I know you ma'am."   
  
She laughed.  
  
"Yes, Fox, my name is Linda, remember? I met you earlier today, when  
you first came here."  
  
"Oh. And WHY am I here?" Scully sighed. Linda looked at her and   
smiled warmly, understanding.  
  
"I think I can handle it from here, hon." Both women looked down at  
Mulder, who was staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Thanks." Scully replied, reaching down and squeezing Mulder's hand  
before she left. He smiled when he saw it was her.   
  
"Scully, I've been wondering when you'd to come!"   
  
"Yes, dear, but now Scully has to leave for awhile, you can see her  
in a bit, ok?" she noticed his expression. "My name is Linda." She   
reintroduced herself to him, probably for the 4th or 5th time that day.  
  
Scully gave a little wave to Mulder, then walked out, realizing what a   
long week this was gonna be. Or, a long TWO weeks.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Wednesday, the 24th of November  
~~  
"Mulder? Mulder, you're not eating those cookies, are you? Muld-"   
Once again she'd arrived at the scene to late. A big hot chocolate  
chip cookie sat in Mulder's hand, hot chocolate melted all over his  
fingers. She laughed exasperated.  
  
She had just stepped away to go to the bathroom and had come back to   
find she was living with a cookie monster.   
  
The cookie jar lay open, and Scully walked over and placed the lid on  
it, stashing it up in the cabinet.  
  
"Hey Scully." Mulder said through a mouthful of cookie. "Look what  
I found. Did your mom bake these? They're still hot!"  
  
"No, Mulder, I baked those 10 minutes ago, and I told you not to have  
any."   
  
He looked at her and laughed.  
  
"Yeah, sure you did."  
  
She pointed to the cookie sheet that lay in the sink.  
  
"Hmmmm. Well, they sure are good." He pulled a napkin from the holder,  
placed the gooey cookie on it, licked his fingers, and got up to get a   
glass. He turned around to the fridge and stopped  
abruptly. Mulder placed the glass down and scratched his head.  
  
"Milk." Scully said in a monotonus bemusement.  
  
"That's RIGHT!" he replied, then opened the refrigerator, repeating the  
word "Milk" over and over to himself. He pulled it out and poured it,   
then proceeded to the living room.  
  
"Mulder, don't you want to finish your cookie?" Scully called from the  
kitchen, showing him the one she had taken. She had meant to save them  
for after dinner, but after she had seen he had one...they just looked   
so good! I had better get started on dinner, that steak is just about  
thawed. She thought of the nice dinner she would make that night.  
She never had time to cook anymore, this would be a nice change.   
She was actually strangely excited about cooking tonight, and had been  
thinking about it all day.  
  
"We have cookies?!" He set his glass of milk down on a magazine and   
walked over to her. "Where are they?"  
  
She showed him the one he'd begun to eat.  
  
"I don't want a half-eaten one! I think I'll just have a nice, big, hot  
one like you have."  
  
"But, Mulder, you started eating that one less than 2 minutes ago. And,  
can you please put the milk away? You took that out 2 minutes ago   
too."   
  
He had only been staying with her 2 days and she was already about to  
go crazy. On any other day, it took about a week for her to get  
tired of him. That was why the weekends were so nice. When she   
had them to herself.  
  
"Oooh, that sounds good. Cookies and Milk." He opened the cabinet and   
reached up for a glass.  
  
"Mulder, howsabout you finish the milk you poured yourself earlier?"  
  
"Is it warm? I don't like warm milk, Scully."  
  
"Mulder, you poured it less that a minute ago! It's still cold. It's  
in the living room."  
  
"Oh, ok." He walked to the living room and sat down, grabbing the glass  
of milk and picking up the remote.   
  
He flicked on the TV.  
  
Scully looked at her watch. The mail should be here by now. He should  
be ok here by himself for a minute she thought as she devoured the   
rest of her cookie.  
  
"Mulder, I'm going down to get the mail, I'll be right back, ok?"  
  
"Yuh-huh. Ok."   
  
"Can you repeat what I just said?"  
  
"...Mail...be right back." His eyes were glued to the tv, and she  
saw a ufo floating across the screen. Go figure.  
  
"I'm locking you in." She told him and he waved her on.  
  
She looked at him one more time, then walked out of her apartment, being  
sure to lock him in tight. Then she ran down the stairs as fast   
as she could, grabbed the mail and ran back up. It couldn't have taken  
her more than 1 minute. She returned to find a Pizza delivery guy at   
the door, as well as the man from Wung's Chinese take out and delivery.  
  
When they saw her coming and realized she lived in the apartment they   
were waiting at, both attacked her.  
  
"Pizza Delivery for Fox Mulder?"  
  
"Chicken Won-Ton for Fox Mulder?" Both said at the same time.  
  
She sighed. She didn't even need to question Mulder on this one. She  
knew it was him.  
  
"How much?"   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Wednesday, the 24th of November  
~~  
The steak went back in the freezer and the chinese food was dished out   
in bowls. The pizza was left for later.  
  
Scully could hardly be mad. Especially after the look he'd given her  
when she opened the door to find him making a sandwich.   
  
"Hungry?" He asked her with a look of bizarre fascination on his face.  
  
She figured the point in explaining things to him was pointless, since  
he would end up asking again in 3 minutes. She took his sandwich from   
him and wrapped it up.  
  
"Mulder-I have one question for you. What do you want for dinner?"  
  
"Well, actually, I kinda had a taste for tacos..."  
  
She smacked him lightly on the head, and he giggled, childishly.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Friday, the 26th of November  
~~  
Skinner called 2 days later, wondering how Mulder was doing   
and when Scully thought they would be back to work. This   
gesture shocked Scully dumb-SKINNER asking THEM to come back to   
WORK? So he missed his two little headaches, did he? How amusing.  
  
Mulder must've asked her 4 times who she was on the phone with in the   
course of a 6 minute conversation and biting her cheek was all Scully   
could do to keep from yelling at him.  
  
It took patience, really it did, and she knew it would get better,   
but lately, she had begun to wonder...  
  
Life got pretty darn boring during the days Mulder was...forgetful.  
  
Scully couldn't take him anywhere. With the grocery store he kept   
picking up the same exact things and asking her if she needed them,   
driving was bad, it was hard to play a game or watch t.v., let alone   
a movie! How can you watch a movie with someone who, every three   
minutes, forgets the plot?!  
  
But it wasn't his fault. She knew he hadn't meant for all of this,   
and when he would wake up at night from a nightmare, wondering where   
the heck he was, or how he got there, she needed to get there in a   
hurry to make sure he was ok. She never liked seeing him have night-  
mares, or wake up from them for that matter, and this was even worse   
because he didn't know where he was.  
  
So she put Mulder to work solving some old puzzles her mother had,   
and she was able to catch up on the New York Times Best Sellers List.  
  
It was quiet. That is what it was. Now that she thought about it,  
Scully could hardly say it was boring.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Friday, the 26th November  
~~  
He's escaped. Scully thought, worried and shocked. He got away.  
  
No, Dana. Her conscience quipped. Escape is not the right word.  
It isn't as though you've trapped him in your apartment, or are   
holding him hostage! He's staying with you as he recovers, that's   
all.  
  
However, Scully told the little voice, He was NOT supposed to leave.  
I was supposed to take care of him and now look what he's done! I   
gotta find him! She had a pretty good idea where to look first.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Friday, the 26th of November  
~~  
2630 Hegal Place. This is where he would be. Scully knew it.  
  
She walked up to the door and unlocked it, then went up to his   
apartment.  
  
She knocked and, as she suspected, he answered.   
  
"Scully, what a nice surprise!" Mulder exclaimed with an innocently  
happy grin on his face.  
  
Scully could hardly smile. Her heart took a deep breath and relaxed.   
  
"Mulder-" She began, but what could she say? He wouldn't remember  
anything that she would make reference to.   
  
"Are you coming over to...watch that movie?" Grasping at strings. She   
had to figure SOME way to get him back to her place.  
  
"What movie?"   
  
"Uh...you know, that Sci-Fi flick on at..." she looked at her watch.  
  
"On at 7?" He looked confused, but must've figured that he forgot   
(which this time he hadn't) and went along with it.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. I'll grab my coat. Want me to bring any-  
thing?"  
  
"No, that's fine."  
  
"Mmmm, that's weird."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My coat isn't there."  
  
She sighed. "You must've FORGOT it at my place." she emphasized the   
word purely for her own amusement.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Friday night, the 26th of November  
~~  
And so he fell asleep on her couch, watching The Three Stooges,  
which had been Mulder's choice.  
  
He didn't remember that they were supposed to be watch-  
ing a "Movie" anyways, so it didn't matter.  
  
Many times he started to tell her something, but forgot the point of   
the sentance halfway through it, so that didn't happen.   
  
She lay a blanket over him and curled up on the recliner next to the   
sofa.  
  
With one final glance before she fell asleep, she made sure the door   
was double locked. It was. Although if he wanted to get out, she   
knew that wouldn't stop him.  
  
"Mulder," she said to him in a whisper, "please sleep soundly tonight."  
And she was out, too.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Saturday, the 27th of November  
~~  
Scully awoke in the morning to someone shaking her lightly. That   
someone-of course-was Mulder.  
  
"Scully, wake up. Wake up Scully. Come-on, open those little eyes.  
Time to get up and get the day started. I made Coffee..."  
  
She blinked at the light and smiled at him.  
  
"Goodmorning yurself, buddy. How'd you sleep?"  
  
"I really can't remember..." he scratched his head. "After you   
and I fell asleep after the 3 Stooges last night, everything is   
blank."  
  
She looked at him shocked, her mouth hanging open.   
  
"Whu--What did you say?"  
  
"I said I can't remember if I had any dreams or anything last night,   
because-"  
  
"Mulder!" She started "You REMEMBER?! Mulder-Why are you here?"  
  
Please let him be able to tell me...please let him be able to tell  
me...  
  
"Well, you came by my place yesterday and we decided to watch a movie  
at your place-remember?" He gazed at her strangely. "Scully, are   
you ok?"  
  
"Mulder," she got up and hugged him. "I'm more than ok now."  
  
And she proceeded to tell him the whole story...   
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Monday, the 29th of November  
~~  
After some final paperwork, tests and doctors appointments, Scully was  
finally able to get back to work, which she dearly needed to do.  
  
Mulder was fine on his own now, and would be coming back in less than  
two days, so she had a little time to tie up loose ends on cases that  
had been filed under "D" for "Dust-Collector".  
  
Walking back into the room after getting her coffee, a small piece of   
crumpled up paper caught her eye from under Mulder's desk. The   
cleaning people had obviously missed it.  
  
She picked it up and unfolded it, gazing unbelievingly at the words  
printed on it and remembering the day she had crumpled it up and tossed  
it toward the trash. The day Mulder had fallen.  
  
So she threw it into the place she'd originally meant it to be.  
  
The garbage can.   
  
Walking over to her desk, she sat down and began to laugh.  
  
The message, on FBI letterhead, was the memorandum her partner had   
slipped on.  
  
On it was printed:  
Notice:  
Basement floors to be waxed on Sunday night-11/21. May be   
slippery. Please use caution when walking, as to avoid injury.   
Thank You.  
fini  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Feedback: muldersdoctor@cheerful.com  
#######  
Become Part of the Fox's Boxers and Socks Academy Today!  
  
####### 


End file.
